The invention relates to a device for mounting railroad tracks on a substructure and a railroad sleeper in the turnout area having this type of device as well as a fixed track for a section of railroad comprising carriers with this type of device.
Special rail mountings are required in the turnout area because, similar to a fixed track, no sleepers profiled on their upper side can be used. Such profiled sleepers would be useful since, on the one hand, they fix the axial position of the rail mounting in the longitudinal direction of the sleeper, and on the other, allow transverse forces to be introduced into the sleeper by means of corresponding profiling.
Both in the turnout area and on carriers of a fixed track the rails must be mounted on a substantially level subsurface. Moreover, one strives to be able to assemble rail mountings both in the turnout area and on a fixed track with the least possible complexity.
FIG. 4 shows the Vossloh 300w rail mounting system known from the prior art wherein a total of four mounting screws and corresponding plugs are used at each mounting point. Located on both sides of the rail 11 are angle guide plates 7 which are respectively held on the side facing away from the rail by a support angle 2 which is fixed by means of a sleeper screw 4 to a spring ring 3. Here the sleeper screw 4 engages with a screw plug 1. The angle guide plates 7 are used for the precise positioning of tensioning clamps 9, the one on the right in FIG. 4 being shown in the pre-assembly position, and the one on the left being shown in the installed position. Every tensioning clamp is fixed to a washer by means of a further sleeper screw 10 and also engages with a screw plug 1. Depending on the required spring compression values for the rail head an elastic intermediate plate 5, a base plate 6 and a further plastic intermediate layer 8 can additionally be disposed between the rail foot and the concrete base layer 12. With the mounting shown in FIG. 4 four plugs must be provided in the substructure for the four sleeper screws shown. For this reason the assembly of the rail mounting shown in FIG. 4 is very complex.
The rail mounting on a fixed track shown in FIG. 5 has a similar structure in some areas to the rail mounting shown in FIG. 4, and so in the following one will only discuss the differences. In the example according to FIG. 5, which corresponds to the Vossloh DFF 300-1 system rail mounting a base plate 13 is provided which can be connected securely to an intermediate plate 15, e.g. is stuck to the latter. The unit comprising the base plate 13 and the intermediate plate 15 is screwed with the aid of mounting screws 16 through a bottom casting layer 17 into the base layer 18 of the fixed track, and is secured. With the aid of hook bolts 19 which are fitted in the base plate 13 the angle guide plates 7 and the tensioning clamps 9 are fastened, a fastening nut 14 being used on the threaded bolts of the hook bolt 19 in order to fix and tighten the tensioning screw.
The construction shown in FIG. 5 also requires increased assembly complexity since all four screws must be fixed at the assembly location, only the mounting screws 16 having to be fixed in the substructure, however.